The Quest to Give Toru Hagakure A Story!
by CanadianBlitz
Summary: Toru doesn't have much on here in the way of stories, and for good reason. She's invisible, which makes writing her a tad bit difficult. However, I refuse to leave her like that, and I am set on writing a story for her. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alright Peeps. This is gonna be The Quest to Give Toru Hagakure A Story!

Essentially: my girl Toru over here (Yall cant see but she's waving) {get the joke its so horrible its great} [cause she's invisible] has extremely few fics about her AS THE MAIN CHARACTER. I wanna change that, but there are a lot of obstacles in the way.

The first, and honestly hardest obstacle is that I'm not the best writer. I've done one short story on here before and it reminded me of the second major obstacle.

_**SHE IS INVISIBLE**_

That fact makes writing actions very difficult. I can really describe much of her movements well since she is INVISIBLE and when she's actually in her costume and if she takes off her gloves it will be almost impossible. I mean if I write her as if I (the author/narrator) CAN see her, that makes me feel like the authenticity of the story is being taken away and I can't do that to best girl Toru. HOWEVER: I have thought of a workaround! Only issue is that it's not exactly… pg, and therefor will not be used.

My solution is as follows: Toru is only invisible to _everyone else_, aka she can still see herself. If I write it from more of a first person perspective than it feels doable. However, two issues with that approach. First, that would make me very uncomfortable to write. Secondly, I write best with things I actually have a lot of experience with, which is why my other short story was significantly better than other prompts I've tried to start (NO I dont mean the kidnapping part I mean the emotional turmoil). Despite me really liking the idea of Toru struggling to learn to deal with having to be essentially naked in order to be a hero, I know that it would be a horrifically written story and I would be a literal tomato after each paragraph. Ergo: I want to look for another workaround.

I do think that the best realistic option here would be to write from a 1st person point of view, with even Toru being invisible to herself. That would set up a lot of feels based around her not even knowing what she looks like (essentially what I did in my other short story).

NOW. The reason I called y'all here today (I mean I didnt but you clicked to read this so now you are trapped and are obligated to give me advice) is because I need more that just that to write this. Honestly not a lot is known about Toru so I'm asking all of you fancy readers out there to give advice!  
What I'm asking from you all is as follows!

What are some struggles that Toru could deal with?

Outside of ditsy _(which I'm cancelling for this fic, in order to pass the written exam you had to have brains, and in order to pass the physical portion w/out an offensive quirk you have to be extra smart or clever)_, energetic, and excitable, what sort of character traits do you think she has?

If Toru were to be visible, what do you think she would look like?

And finally,

Do you have anything other suggestions?

Thanks so much to everyone who gives any sort of suggestions!


	2. Update!

Hey guys! Its been a while, almost a year in fact!

Covid has been kicking my butt, but I have finally gotten around to start writing the story, albeit with some pushing and prodding from friends and the great help of one of y'all who's helping me with some analysis of Toru!

Hoping to get the first chapter out mid next week, so be sure to look forward to it!

I have decided that I am going to write from Toru's perspective, with her being invisible even to herself. I'll be following canon pretty accurately, with just a few minor changes regarding Toru's place in it, as this story is not meant to have Toru be the big hero of the story, but just seeing the story from her viewpoint on the sidelines. I feel like it could be super interesting, and hopefully you think so as well!

Have a great weekend, I'll talk to ya next week!


	3. The REAL Chapter 1!

_New people means new friends! No need to be anxious ya dork._

I pause at the door, taking a deep breath as I try to calm my mind. I hear the loud clamor of the hallway behind me, and… wait is that yelling? Suddenly I get pushed to the side as a massive kid with six web-like arms and a masked face walks through me to the door.

"Hey! I'm walkin' here!" I yell in my best American accent.

He spins around and scans for me, and I reach up and tap his shoulder as he finally looks down, noticing my uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there… I didn't mean to bump you." He mumbles, scratching the back of his head with three arms before slowly opening the door and sliding inside.

_Now where was I? Oh yeah! New friends! Maybe I'll make that guy my first one!_ I think as I finally decide to walk in the classroom, a blonde kids' loud voice blasting me in the face. Doing my best to ignore him, I scan the classroom and see

"MINA!" I yell as I dash over to my old friend, wrapping her in a hug.

"Toru? Toru!" Mina returns the hug. "We're in the same class! After the test I wasn't sure if I'd get to see you again!"

"What? Of course we would! We kicked robot ass!" I exclaimed, punching the air, throwing in a kick for good measure. "Those robots never knew what hit them! HiiiiYA!"

"SHUT UP YA EXTRAS, OR ILL BLOW YA UP!"

I felt heat rush to my face as I get called out, realizing how loud I was being. Spinning around, I look around the class with a slight panic on my face seeing how most of the class is now looking at her. I stare at the ground, sliding behind Mina.

"Haha sorry guys!" Mina gives a laugh as she takes a step forward "Didn't think we were being very loud though. And where do you get off threatening us, huh?" She glares towards the blonde kid and takes a step towards him.

"M-Mina, its fine! You don't have to-" I begin to panic a bit as I sense a confrontation approaching.

In the seat next to blondie, I see a girl with dark hair staring at him with a bored look on her face, twirling around her fingers what looks like earphone jacks coming from her earlobes. _She doesn't even look worried!_

"WHAT'S THAT?! YOU ASKING FOR AN ASS-WHOOPING?" I look up, seeing blondie standing now as he takes a step towards Mina before suddenly looking at the door, his eyes glowing dangerously as he changes direction instantly. "YOU?"

I glance over to the door, seeing a kid with fluffly green hair standing there, and give out a sigh. _Crisis averted! Now to find a seat._

"Hey Mina, can I sit with you?" I ask, hugging her arm as I pull her back towards her desk. I pause as I realize all the nearby desks are taken. "Oh, um… nevermind…"

"Ah, sorry Toru, a lot of people got here really early" Mina said as she leans on her desk.

"Don't worry, I'll find somewhere!" _Oh no now where am I going to sit? Back of the room is usually best if I don't know anyone… but then I'll just be even more invisible. _I give off a quiet groan as I look around the classroom, calculating which seat would be best.

_EUREKA! I spy with my little eye, the perfect seat! _Right at the front of the class there's an open spot directly beside Commander Arms, and I book it over there, eying the green-haired kid, daring him to try and take my seat, as I almost jump into the chair, making it slide a bit as I dump my bag beside me, looking over at arm man.

_Okay Mina. You got this. Start a conversation!_ I turn to my new seat mate and open my mouth. "H-"

_What the heck are you doing girl? TALK TO HIM! But I don't know his name, it'll be awkward... _ I smack myself in the forehead. _Well duh idiot, ask him. Big brain there Toru, big brain._

I turn back to arm person and see him still looking at me. _Did he? See all that? _His eyes are a little wide. _Yup. Yeah he saw. Oh gosh I probably look insane. Too late now, lets say hi!_

I let out a little nervous laugh and I give a soft wave. "H-hi! I'm Toru Hagekure, what's your name?" _Great opening, good job. Assuming he's not weirded out, you have a good chance!_

"Um… You can call me Shoji…" He mumbles, his words barely audible through his mask above the yelling going on behind me.

"Hi Shoji! I'm Toru!" I say back with a big smile, before horror crosses my face. Oh no oh no nononononooo

His head tilts to the side a fraction and his eyebrows turn into a frown. "Um. Yeah…" He turns back to the front of the class, staring at the whiteboard.

_OH DEAR GOD YOU IDIOT YOU ALREADY TOLD HIM YOUR NAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

I stare a hole into the floor as I refuse to even glance at Shoji, sure he thinks I'm crazy now. _Okay calm down. You can try again with the person behind you! Just take it slow and think through your words._ I nod, a determined look crossing my invisible face, giving out a little giggle as I stick out my tongue, finding it hilarious that no one can tell what I'm doing.

"Hey! I'm T-" I jolt back around, sitting up ramrod straight. _Nope, not gonna happen. It just had to be blondie didn't it… _I think giving out a sigh.

"WHO SAID THAT?" I hear the unnecessarily loud yell from behind me. _Yeah, like someone would respond to that._ I think as I prepare myself one last time. _Okay, final one. This is your last chance to make a great impression! YOU. CAN. DO. THIS._

I turn to my left, hand in the air ready to wave, only to see… _That, genius, is the wall. Congratulations on your new best friend! Oh gosh this… this didn't go that well._

I lean on my hand as I contemplate the meaning of life, before coming back to attention at the sound of a stern voice.

"This is the hero course. It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource, you lot aren't very rational, are you?" I stare at the door, where a scraggly looking man is lying on the floor in a big yellow sleeping bag.

_Is he? Wow… now that's what I call goals. He must give zero shits whatsoever._ I give out a little giggle before freezing as he stares right at me.

"Funny, eh? We'll see who's laughing soon enough." I give a small shiver as he continues to stare at me, getting to his feet. "Get changed and get outside." _How did… where did all those uniforms come from?_ I stare at the table now covered in gym shirts.

I look around the class, and see several kids getting up and heading over to grab a shirt, one kid with multicoloured hair, a girl with a very… developed figure, and the angry blondie. _I'm not going to let myself give up now. I have to prove I deserve to be here. I earned my spot in the hero course! _ I stand up myself, at the same time as pretty much the rest of the class, and make my way over, grabbing a girls small and moving to outside the door.

_I should stick with Mina. I don't know anyone else yet, I need to stay with her._ I focus, watching each person leave the room until I see a flash of pink and lunge at her.

"Toru? Oh it is! Hey girl, let go!"

_Ah. Much better._

…..

Walking out the door into the bright light, I glance around and see most of the class shielding their eyes from the midday sun. Hehe I guess sometimes being invisible is pretty handy! _Can't get blinded if the light goes right through ya!_ I give out a little giggle as I allow myself to look a bit closer at some of my new classmates.

_Whoa that guy looks like a crow! And that guy's face looks like a rock! And that… is that a child? He's so short and weak looking… ugh that expression… _I transition from awe and excitement to disgust as I watch the small ball-haired kid ogling most of the girls in the class.

Suddenly the group comes to a halt as our teacher turns back towards us. _Its… Aizawa, right?_ A girl beside me complains about us missing the entrance ceremony, but honestly, I couldn't care less. I raise my arms above my head and stretch my back. _Ahh, I love the outdoors. So refreshing!_

I tune back in to hear everyone shouting something about getting expelled? _WAIT WHAT? I JUST GOT HERE THOUGH, I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN TO EAT MY LUNCH!_ I quickly look around and see the angry blonde kid standing on what seems to be a… ball throwing station? I don't have any idea honestly…

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and look over to see Mina with a confident look on her face. "Don't worry Toru! There's no way you get last place here! After all, you got in to the class!" _I'm so confuuuuuuuuuused what does last place have to do with getting expelled?_ Suddenly I understand and am instantly less worried. I glance back over to the little ball-head. _I've just gotta do better than him? I puff out my chest. Easy peazy pumpkin squeezy!_

Aizawa brings us over to the 50-meter dash and explains the instructions. I watch as everyone goes through until its my turn. _I don't have to beat everyone, just at least one! I GOT THIS! _I glance over and see that my race partner is, luckily enough, ball kid!

An idea pops in my head as I remember the lecherous stare he was using earlier, and lean over at him, perhaps a bit further down than… strictly necessary. _Oh gosh he's staring at me now, this feels so gross. _ "Hey there!" I put on my excited voice as I give him a wave. "I'm Toru Hakegure! What's your name?"

"M-Mineta! Minoru Mineta!" He manages to get out, his eyes never leaving my chest. I give out a sigh. _He could at least try to appear a bit less like a creep._

"Ready?" I quickly get into the starting position as Aizawa shouts at us. I glance over to see Mineta still staring at me, and give a little invisible smile. _The plan is a success!_

"GO!" I book it, racing towards the end as fast as I can, Mineta halfheartedly following a few seconds later. _Oh gosh I can feel him staring at me, I kind of regret this now._ As soon as I finish, I head back over to Mina, who's chatting with a blonde kid with a black streak through his hair and the earlobe girl, who introduce themselves as Kaminari and Jirou.

The next tests are grip strength, the standing long jump, side stepping, and finally throwing the ball. _Ugh my quirk doesn't help with any of this! _I get a little dejected as I look around at everyone else. _Even Mineta could use his quirk for the side stepping one! _We go through the final tests, getting a bit more depressed with every mediocre score. Situps, pullups, and finally, a much longer run. At this point my brain is so fried I'm just doing my best to follow the rock headed guy in front of me.

"Alright. Good job, time for the results." I sit down on the ground, trying to catch my breath as Aizawa brings out a holographic panel. "So" breath "freaking" breath "tired!" I groan as I lean forwards a bit, trying to see.

"By the way. I lied about expelling someone. That was a deception to bring out your best work." Suddenly everyone is yelling as I try and see through people's legs the rankings from my spot on the ground. I can just barely see part of one name at the very bottom.

_Neta? Oh Mineta! WAIT THAT MEANS I DIDNT COME LAST!_ I pump the air as I fall backwards, now fully lying down on the grass.

"Toru! You got 18th! Great job!" I give Mina a tired wave as she stands over me, and close my eyes as I relax in the cool shade her shadow gave.

"Haha I did better though!" _I think that voice was… Kaminari?_ I open my eyes and confirm, slowly getting up to my feet to get a proper look at the rankings.

"Woah, Mina! You came in 9th! That's amazing!" My eyes widened as I turn to her, giving her a quick hug.

"Haha, thanks! Shoji did better though, he came in 6th, and Ojiro came 7th!" Mina turns around and grabs a boy's arm, pulling him towards us, while Shoji looks at us, hearing his name. My eyes widen slightly as I look at the new boy.

I look him up and down at his long blonde hair, nice blue eyes, thick legs, and what looks like a tail coming out from behind him, as he gives a nervous smile and scratches the back of his head. "Hey, I'm Ojiro."

Mina gushes over him giving him plenty of compliments about his impressive scores as he slowly gets embarrassed. "And imagine if there were more tests you could use your tail for!" _Oh wow, Mina is being preeeetty obvious_, I think as I watch her fawn over him.

Shoji finally walks comes over and I let out a relieved sigh. _Things are getting a little bit awkward now that Mina is so focused on Ojiro._ "H-hi Shoji!" _Wait did I just stutter? WAIT WHY AM I BLUSHING? AAAAAAAH!_

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for being a lil bit late, but here's the first chapter!

I hope you all enjoy, I worked pretty hard on it! Leave your comments and opinions for me, I'll make sure to go through them at the end of the next chapter.

Thanks for all your support!

Each and every one of you is awesome!


End file.
